1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for error detection in a data storage system.
2. Background Art
Conventional data storage systems are typically implemented to provide network-oriented environments as scalable and network-aware file systems that can satisfy both data storage requirements of individual systems and the data sharing requirements of workgroups and clusters of cooperative systems. The data storage array includes a collection of storage elements or medium and a controller that controls the operation of the storage elements and presents them as a single storage unit to a host computer.
The data storage array can include a variety of configurations, including a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) or tapes (RAIT). In a RAID array, data consistency and redundancy is assured using parity data. A limitation with current data storage arrays is rereading the data blocks prior to the bad data block for reconstructing the bad data block is that this operation is time consuming. This level of redundancy places additional and unnecessary burdens on system resources.